How I Met Your Mother
by Sules
Summary: "Dad, I want to hear a story how you met my mother." Ok then, be my guest and read Sam's POV how he met a mother of his daughter. JAM ... AU fic...Spoilers: Scorpio and Who's George ..::Oneshot::..


**Disclaimer : **

I own nothing expect my grammar and syntax mistakes….Posted sooner on special request :) N'Joy!

* * *

**How I Met Your Mother**

* * *

"Lo , why are you still up?" Sam asked seeing his daughter awake "your Mom will be unhappy when she'll be back and you won't be sleeping"

Lauren pouted her lips and moaned "I can't sleep Dad, I even tried to count the sheep. Can you tell me some story to bed?"

Sam chuckled and asked "Aren't you too big for such a stories?"

"Dad," she felt offended "I'm not sayin' about some lame story about Little Red Riding Hood , I want to hear a story how you met my mother." She made Puss In the Boots big eyes "Pleeeeeeaaassssseeeee" Lauren drew out the word just like Jules did.

Sam groaned "Sweetheart , it's not a proper story for goodnight"

"You keep telling me stories how Mom was awesome during hot calls and you don't want to tell me how you met her?" she narrowed her blue eyes "I might start to think that I'm adopted"

Sam sighed knowing that she was playing on his emotions. She knew he got a weakness for her

"Lo…"

"I'm just sayin' " she turned her head to other side .

_Like mother like daughter _he thought and sat on the edge of bed "Alright you smarty, but after that you turn to other side to sleep. If not your Mom will kick me out from home for telling you stories so late in the night.

"Promise!" Lauren grinned and leaned her head on Sam's knees . Her highlighted light brown hair were scattered on Sam's black jeans.

"Let me start from the point that I flew to Toronto to join SRU. When I was driving to HQ I heard on the radio that there is a hot call situation. I don't want to miss it so I asked driver to take me there. When I came I saw how uncle Greg was trying to talk down the foreigner subject. Unfortunately , the subject escalated and the Scorpio shot had to be made. For the first time I saw uncle Ed when he was passing me on the street. And than as well I saw your Mom while she was going out by revolving door from a building. She was such a tiny person carrying her remy that was almost as big as she was."

"So maybe that's why Mom call me Rennie sometimes?" Lauren asked with curiosity .

"I doubt it Lo but you should asked later Mom about it" Sam smirked under his breath and gently caress daughter's hair "So she was holding this gun, with strong grip, her body language was so intriguing that I was almost rooted to the spot when I was observing her. I mean I knew that in this team is a woman, but I thought that maybe she was less lethal or intelligence gatherer , definitely not a sniper. I didn't expect as well that she will be so pretty. I thought she will be more masculine, with male behavior and maybe Terminator alike. But she wasn't. She was like an angel who was wearing coolpants. The most amazing woman I saw till that time. I had to try to talk with her. I mean, Lo , I didn't want to miss my chance to show her how Samtastic I was. Besides, I was sure that my personal charm will sweep her off her feet. I so desperately craved to hear the sound of her voice so I headed to SUV where she was taking care of her gun. She was cleaning the remington chamber from bullet when I stood behind her . Even from back she was looking amazing for me .

_Hey, saw the whole thing_ those were the first words I said to your Mom and I introduce myself politely _I'm Sam. Sam Braddock_.

_Good for you_. Mom snapped sharply giving me just a tiny glance . Still, her voice sounded like the sweetest song for me. She came back to checking on her sniper toys. But I was stubborn so I have continued my monologue to her . _Don't see lady snipers too often. That's kinda sexy._

"Yeah Mom, told me once that You were very cocky when you have joined to SRU." Lauren chuckled hearing how Sam tried to pick up Jules "now, you just confirmed that, Dad"

"Lo, You are gossiping about me with Mom?" Sam huffed unbelievably "You're ten! I got to talk with your Mom about it"

"Come on Dad," Lauren rolled her eyes which was obviously transmitted in genes from Jules "Don't be so overprotective. Mom thinks that I am extremely mature for my age, so sometimes we are having _girl's talk._"

Sam smirked under his breath knowing that his daughter has right "Fine, shall I go on with my story you witty chick?"

Lauren nodded and wrapped tightly with royal blue duvet . Her Santorini sky's eyes started to glitter cheerfully begging to continuation of family tale. Sam gently stroked Lauren soft light brown hair and said:

"So as I said, I told to your Mom that it was very sexy, that she was lady sniper. But it didn't dazzle her at all. She actually didn't care if I was under her impression or not. So I figured something else out to focus her attention on me and I said _What's that, a remmy 700? Classic. Hard to top 1 moa_.

**Touchdown!** Your Mom turned her beautiful hazelnut eyes on me so I have just carrying on hoping that my awesomeness won't be too hard to handle for her. "_I carry a vintage colt myself._ _Pearl grips, you want to see…?"_

But instead of making moony eyes on me she with lightning speed took her Glock at pointed at me yelling :

"_Put your hands where I can see them! Put your hands in the air!"_

In microseconds I was at gunpoint of her teammates . At that times Team One were consisting of uncle Wordy, uncle Spike, uncle Lou , the one that was died while being on duty, and there was also Rollie on which spot I came to fill in. But going back to my story, Your Mom kept me on gunpoint while Commander Holleran yelled to Constables to lower their weapons saving me from being a shooting range for my future teammates.

"_ That's my dad. Pearl grips"_ I couldn't help to smirk a bit and I just gently took from my pocket photo of me and your Grandpa. Face expression of Your Mom was a bit surprised but she obediently followed the orders of her superior. She was so astonishingly beautiful for me that if I could I would keep staring at her drooling like a pervert. Luckily for me, Commander Holleran sharply asked : _"Braddock, your instructions were to report to the station"_

So I replied accordingly to the truth _"Sorry, sir, I heard it on the radio, I didn't want to miss it." _

He glanced at me and turned to Team One saying _Good work, team one. Team three will relieve you. SIU needs witness statements then see dr. Luria for a debrief. Braddock, come with me._

So I followed him in a nonchalant style and while passing your uncles I said ironically said _"Nice post-incident reflexes, guys."_

I left your Mom behind knowing that she was The One for me.."

"Seriously, Sam…?" Jules interjected standing by the door "I suppose that I you perceived me then as a prey."

"Mom!" Lauren yawned and smiled to Jules "What took you so long? Dad just told me how he met you. And all my friends will be so jealous when I'll tell 'em that! It's way better story than if you meet Mom at some pilates classes. "

"Rennie, " Jules grinned glancing at Sam "I think way better story is how your Dad was learning how to negotiate"

"Jules, you wouldn't…" Sam stared at Jules reminding to himself how he broke down and shouted _I'm not giving you cocaine jackass! _ He wasn't very proud of his behavior from that lesson.

"Go on Mom! " Lauren cheered "tell me some cheesy story about Dad"

"Ren," Jules scoffed pinning daughter with her eyes "it's bedtime and you got your one story" she significantly glanced at Sam "turn off the light Sam."

"O—key Mom, I don't want to be grounded" she winked to her and smirked "do I deserve for a goodnight kiss?"

Jules gently kissed daughter in forehead and elbowed Sam . He chuckled and whispered to Lauren : "Goodnight sweetheart, sleep well"

Sam closed door to daughter's room and went down the stairs. Jules was sitting on the couch stretching her legs on the coffee table.

"Long day, huh?" he asked and started to massage her calf. Jules muttered as a kitten but she admonished him "Lauren should be sleeping a long time ago and you were keep telling her excited stories. That wasn't very smart Braddock"

"I know but you know that I am not able to refuse her anything when she is asking me with those big blue eyes " he tried to explain himself while making muscle relaxation massage to Jules' legs.

"She got your eyes and I am able to refuse you " Jules smirked and closed her eyelids.

"Oh really?" Sam chuckled stopping the massage "Somehow I haven't notice you to refuse me anything since ages. _Anything"_

"Don't stop the massage Sam" Jules waved nonchalantly by her hand and giggled "but I will start to refuse you. I'm too good for you and you don't even bother to tell me story to bed"

"Jules, _**I**_ can be your story to bed" Sam laughed and kissed her knee : "could you whisper in my ear, the things you wanna feel , I'd give you anythin' ,to feel it comin'."

"Is that a promise Sergeant Braddock?" Jules smirked and bit her lower lip dreaming out loud

Sam took her in his arms and carrying her to their bedroom he whispered "Let me be your fantasy, Commander Callaghan"

* * *

**A/N : **

Yes, in this dimension Jules is Commander, Sam is Sergeant , Greg and Ed are on retirement .

You don't like it? Shame because it's my freakin' crazy story :)

Catch ya on the flip side,

Sules

p.s.

why Lauren? David Paetkau's daughter has a name Lauren. And that's why :)

**Annnd reviews are more than welcome :)**


End file.
